A General Uprising
is the third episode of the Baby Saga and the nineteenth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on July 17, 1996. Its original American airdate was November 28, 2003. Summary This episode begins as Trunks and Pan are preparing for the worst, when Goku arrives. Goku warns them that a power more powerful than Majin Buu has arrived, and they should be ready for anything. Just then General Rilldo appears. He is ready for battle, then Pan manages to catch Rilldo by surprise and she knocks him to the ground, General Rilldo then appears to be knocked unconscious. Trunks and Goku are shocked at Pan's strength, but Pan just says they can stop treating her like a kid to make things even. Just then General Rilldo gets up, and he is completely undamaged. This scares Pan, then General Rilldo fires his Metal Breath, Trunks manages to get over and push Pan out of the way, but the energy beam hits him and freezes him. Trunks then disappears. Pan and Goku manage to trick General Rilldo into revealing Trunks' whereabouts, so Pan goes to where Trunks is being held while Goku battles General Rilldo. Goku and General Rilldo start to throw out a bunch of attacks at each other, but none of them seem to do any damage to neither of them. It is almost as though they are testing each other for weaknesses. Meanwhile, Pan arrives at the building Trunks is being held in. After bursting through a bunch of robot guards, she gets into the room where Trunks is, but she arrives about 5 seconds to late. Trunks is transported to Dr. Myuu's lab shortly after Pan arrives, so she decides to take it out on Giru. Giru manages to activate a button though that shoots anything not machine out of the room, so Pan is forced to the outside of the building. Back on the battlefield, General Rilldo activates clones of the Sigma Force that capture Goku. Goku finally decides he has had enough though, and he goes Super Saiyan. He also convinces General Rilldo to Power Up. General Rilldo absorbs all the parts of the Sigma Force, and he becomes Hyper-Meta Rilldo. Major Events *Goku, Trunks and Pan confront General Rilldo. *General Rilldo turns Trunks to metal and is transported to Dr. Myuu. *Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and General Rilldo transforms into Hyper Mega Rilldo and to begin round two. Battles *Pan vs. General Rilldo *Goku vs. General Rilldo *Pan vs. Machine Mutant Guards Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru *General Rilldo *Commander Nezi *Ribet *Bizu *Natt *Dr. Myuu Locations *M-2 Objects *Grand Tour Spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan *Hyper Mega Rilldo Trivia *Trunks frozen by General Rilldo in this episode looks very similar to the way was frozen in carbonite cube in . Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 19 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 19 (BDGT) pt-br:O Poderoso Mutante Rilldo fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 19 it:Il mutante Lilde pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 19: Do boju!! Najpotężniejszy mutant Rild Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT